Fire Water Earth Air
by S c r a p M e t a l
Summary: This is an Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naruto crossover. Different points of views starting at chapter two. Naruhina Sasusaku Kataang Shikatema later in the story.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own and have never owned the show Avatar or Naruto neither do I own any of the characters from that show. 

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfiction story so please go easy on me and please give me some constructive criticism.

* * *

_**Fire Water Earth Air**_

**Introduction**

Hello. My name is Aang and I am from the Land of Air in the secret hidden ninja village named the "Village hidden in the Air".

I was abandoned from my village at the age of three and was given to the Land of Water as a present for helping the Land of Air through the war against the Land of Fire, although it was not over yet.

The Land of Water brought me to the Land of Water's village named "The Village hidden in the Water".

I raised myself and the village gave me a nice home with lots of food to stay.

While wandering the village I found a ninja academy and I started to learn basic ninja skills.

I trained at the academy until I was 12 years old and surprisingly I graduated earlier because I became very skillful in ninjutsu.

Two other people in my class also graduated at the same time as me.

Here I am now.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Did you like it? I'm sorry it was kind of short but it was just the introduction so I guess it should be short. If you like it please review because it will take me a while to post again. More reviews will speed up the time. Thank you for your time. 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Naruto.

**Authors Note:** I kind of changed a lot of the story and in my story Aang, Katara and Sokka are all 12 instead of Katara being 14, Aang being 112 and Sokka being 15. By the way the story might not be very interesting until about chapter 3 or 4. Toph is also around 26 years old rather then being however old she is. The rookies and Gai's Team are all 13. Also some of their personalities are completely different to what they actually are.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Once I'd graduated I was put into a three-man squad.

The other people that graduated with me were in my squad.

Their names were Katara and Sokka.

Although I was in the land of water I was aloud to wear to headbands, one of air on my left arm and one of water on my right arm.

My other two comrades wore water headbands.

We were given an elite ninja (Jonin) for protection on dangerous missions.

Her name was Toph.

As there were a lack of ninja in the village instead of the normal nine rookies, 15 of us became Genin.

The rest of the graduation student went back to the academy.

Our squad's name was Squad 1.

The other rookie's names were: Naruto Sakura Sai (Squad 7), Ino Shikamaru Choji (Squad 10), Hinata Shino Kiba (Squad 8), Rock Lee Neji Tenten (Squad Guy).

We soon all set out for our own adventures.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Do you like it? Even if you don't please review because I need to know if its good or not. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Authors Note: **I have started the different point of views in this chapter so practically the story starts here. The characters personalities are really different now.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Aang's P.O.V.**

With Toph with us we introduced ourselves one by one.

"Hello I'm Aang!" I said cheerfully, I don't know why but I was really cheerful today.

"I am from the air village and I have the kekkei genkai of the air. I can, as all the others who were born with me in The Land of Air, can bend air or will the air to move, so if I throw a kunai/shuriken and miss then I can turn them around and hit the enemy."

"I have the kekkei genkai of the water, and as of all the people born in our land have it including my brother here, Sokka" Katara told us.

She had brown hair with two strands of hair clipped to the top of forehead, at the start of her hair and her brother Sokka had a small patch of hair at the end of his head and tied up the rest of his hair in a ponytail

I thought Katara's voice was kind of cute.

Then I realized just what I'd just thought and I started to feel my face burning up.

"Aang, why are you blushing?" Katara asked.

"Because I uhhh, ummmm, feel like it?" I answered shyly.

Real smooth, I thought to myself.

"Ehem" Toph cleared her throat.

"I'm from the earth land so I have you know the earth bending kekkei genkai." She said boyishly.

She must be a tomboy, I thought.

She was a blind earth bender and I wondered whether she could see us.

Then I realized that she was an earth bender and she could probably sense our movements with her feet because of our vibrations onto the earth.

Although she was a Jonin, I thought I could probably defeat her with my air bending jutsu.

"Because we have the last air bender in our" she was cut off.

"I'm the last air bender!?" I shouted angrily.

I felt like I was going to cry and my heart had just ripped in two.

"Who killed my people?" I asked, still shouting.

"The Hokage (The fire lands leader)" Toph told me.

Katara and Sokka were looking down at their feet.

My cheerfulness had vanished and now I only had one though in my mind.

To kill the Hokage!

* * *

**Authors Note: **I got the idea of the different P.O.V.'s from my sister, because she watches a show called Skins and each episode has a different main character. 

I hope you liked it! Please review for a review is a writers food!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and have never owned Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Naruto's P.O.V.**

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage!" I told everyone as we were introducing ourselves.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am awfully good at written tests." Sakura told us.

She had short pink hair and it covered her ears. I wondered whether she was a good fighter because she didn't look it.

Sakura kept rushing Sai and Yamato.

Soon we were going on to our mission.

Yamato and the other two Jonin made an agreement for our first mission.

It was to socialize with the other two teams.

So I decided to go to Team 8 while the others went to Team 10.

When I arrived there was only a blushing Hinata.

I guessed that Kiba and Shino must have gone to Team 10.

When I neared Hinata I realized that I was getting red in the face too.

We awkwardly talked for awhile and socialized.

As I listened to her voice I thought I was hearing an angel from heaven.

Soon I lost consciousness. Just before I fainted I had one thought. Did I like Hinata?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Did you like it? I really want lots of reviews so I know whether or not the story is good. If you reviewed thank you. I will update as soon as possible. 


End file.
